


Vengeance is a virtue

by orphan_account



Series: Stop junko 2k16 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Plot What Plot, i guess there is semi plot, rip monokuma's suit, still shitposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Includes Hajime, revenge, orange juice, dead suits, and people not realising they should not admit things on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance is a virtue

_Ding dong_

  

"Hello, adored customer and welcome to Monokuma land where everything just costs the death of your family and friends." 

 

"Ok that's cool. That's amazing but I may or may not have brought a giant tetris block and firetruck from your establishment yesterday at 3:02 am and 12:05 am."  

 

"Your point dick hair." 

 

"It is not a dick it is an ahogae you pint sized fursona!" 

 

"One, rude, two ahogay doesn't sound that much better." 

 

"Ugh, no it's...Nevermind anyway, I may or may not have been wondering if it was possible to return the items I may or may not have brought."  

 

"What condition is it in?" 

 

"Well the tetris block broke apart after I accidentally dropped it on one of my, many, romantic interests and I crashed the fire truck into an actual fire so all I have left of it are scraps of metal and ash. Also blood and hair of a dead girl."  

  

"And I should refund it because...?" 

 

"Because I, the customer, was not satisfied with the product you gave me, the customer, and I, the customer, deserve a refund."  

 

"I couldn't give you a refund if I wanted to."  

 

"And why the fuck is that?!" 

 

"You didn't even pay with money you just threw orange juice on me and my amazing suit. If anything I should beat you up right now and make you pay for dry cleaning that suit meant everything to me I'll show you a picture of me in it during graduation." 

 

 

 

 

"Well fine then can I make a purchase then?" 

 

"Fine and just for you it's on the house." 

 

"Ok, cool whatever. Now can I have a spear of Gungir?" 

 

"Ok,but why just one?" 

 

"One's all I need to stab a lying bitch in the stomach." 

 

"Well, ok you do you kid." 

**Somewhere else**

**(The girls bathroom)**

** **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Jeez, I just got chills. I feel like someone's planning to kill me or something." 

 

"Well, I'm this close to killing you so pay attention." 

 

"Ok, so the plan is that we impale people with spears and-" 

"No, n-no Tsumiki we've been over this ,murder. Murder is bad ok, no one even mentioned murder until Komaeda had to open his big fat mouth. Anyway, Komaeda this is why we don't mention murder around Tsumiki and Tsumiki put that syringe away." 

 

"La la la la Tsumiki pig shit garbage-" 

 

 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE THIS IS THE GIRLS BATHROOM!?" 

 

"WHAT, WHO THE FUCK LET HER IN HERE WHO THE FUCK WAS IN CHARGE OF THE DOOR?" 

 

"Didn't you die yesterday?" 

 

"NO." 

 

"Dead, alive I don't care all I want to know is who the fuck let you in here." 

 

"WHO THE FUCK WAS IN CHARGE OF THE DOOR?!" 

 

"That would be Kirigiri." 

 

"No it was the pigshit who let me in." 

 

"But how could Tsumiki be outside when she's in here?" 

 

"Have you guys seen Kirigiri's new tumblr post?" 

 

"Why the fuck is she on tumblr when she's meant to be guarding the door?!" 

 

**Sleuthgirl posted**

**Pretended to be Tsumiki Mikan to fuck that bitch over haha**

**#betraying the cult #because I can**

 

****

"The post has 2,127 notes." 

 

"Where is Hiyoko Saionji?" 

 

"Who's asking?" 

 

"I heard you've been going around calling me. Quote, unquote 'a fucking liar' " 

 

"That was not me. Nope." 

 

"Oh that wasn't you huh?" 

 

 

"Nope." 

 

"I don't mean to interrupt but we already some drama going on so if you could do this somewhere else-"

  

"WHERE IS HIYOKO SAIONJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?" 

 

"WHO THE FUCK IS ASKING?" 

 

"I HEARD YOU CALL MY WHITE KNIGHT A FUCKING LIAR! Also you called me a slut which I am kind of upset about." 

 

"You know what I don't have to deal with all this fucking drama. I'm going to class." 

 

"Haha I'll go too." 

 

"I'll go too, I don't want to be late." 

 

"Ugh, I shouldn't have to deal with all these accusations Hiyoko out."

  

"Where do you think you're going?" 

 

"What my white knight said." 

 

...

...

... 

 

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT LYING BACKSTABBING SON OF A BITCH WHO GOES BY THE NAME OF KOMAEDA NAGITO?!" 

..

..

..

 

"No one's even here. What the fuck." 

 

 


End file.
